Lord Garmadon
Lord Garmadon is the evil lord of the Underworld and brother to Sensei Wu. He is the main antagonist in the Ninjago storyline.When he and Wu were little kids, Garmadon went to fetch Wu's katana after it fell into some bushes outside the Monestary. Before he could get it, Garmadon was bitten by the Great Devourer, whose venom turned him evil. After their father died, Wu and Garmadon swore to protect the golden weapons of Spinjitzu, but Garmadon wanted them for himself. After a dramatic battle, he was banished into the underworld, where he took over the Skulkin army from Samukai. After many years, he sent the Skulkin, lead by Samukai, Nuckal, and Kruncha, to steal the map leading to the golden weapons from Kai and Nya's blacksmith shop. He ordered Samukai to pursue Cole, Jay, Zane and Kai on their search for the weapons, but not take them. Garmadon later tricked Kai into going into the Fire Temple by using a false image of Nya to lure him in. He then made Kai remove the Sword of Fire to free Nya and then used Kai's own shadow to take the sword. Sensei Wu came just in time to save Kai, but was not able to stop Garmadon from summoning the Fire Dragon to stop them from leaving. Wu used the Sword of Fire to cut of a piece of rock so he could keep the sword from Garmadon, and he fell into the underworld. Garmadon then ordered Samukai, who had already stolen the Scythe of Quakes, the Nunchucks of Lightning, and the Shurikens of Ice, to return to the underworld and retreive the sword. After Samukai had defeated Wu, and held all four weapons, he threatened to make Garmadon his servant. But Garmadon had planned for this, and had tricked Samukai into using the four weapons at once, and he disintigrated. The power of the weapons had created a wormhole that Garmadon had created so he could go to other universes to gain power. He left, his last remark to Wu being "You were always his favorite". Now in the "Rise of the Snakes" series it seems he was mixed up in the portal with Samukai giving Garmadon four arms. LEGO UniverseEditAfter Garmadon returned, he ordered the Skulkin to attack the Ninjago Monastery. While the skeletons were no match for Spinjitzu, their powerful machines had ripped a chunk of Ninjago away from the rest of the planet. Sensei Wu was then able to steer the chunk towards a giant blue beacon of light: the signal of the Nexus Force. They crashed into Crux Prime, the largest fragment of planet Crux after the Maelstrom had caused it to explode, and the skeletons soon followed. The Darkitect, seeing this new development, came to Garmadon and proposed an alliance. They did, and Garmadon had his skeletons, led by Nuckal, to mine Maelstrom Ore out of the ground of Crux Prime. The Maelstrom Ore had a surprising resistance to Spinjitzu, and the Skulkin began turning it into armor and weapons. After Sensei Wu left Crux Prime and left his apprentice Neido to look after things, Garmadon began to focus his attention back to the Ninjago Monastary. His skeletons both tried to invade from outside, and underground through the Ninjago Caves. He sent Chopov, Krazi, Bonezai, and Frakjaw to lead the siege. Nexus Force agents, having learned Spinjitzu of Earth, Lighting, Ice, Fire, and a new fifth form, Imagination, are currently trying to push back the Skulkin, as destroying their armor brings them that much closer to defeating the Maelstrom. Garmadon's current location is unknown, although due to the closure of LEGO Universe, the Nexus Force may never know.AppearanceEditIn 2011, he is all black with his ribs visible and a purple ninja belt, and wears a silver helmet with a bone on it and has glowing red eyes. In 2012, he has two body parts (meaning four arms) and a chestplate.WeaponsEditHe wields a golden, metallic lightning staff with colors of cyan and purple. Category:Every page Category:Villians Category:2011 Category:2012